1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a stereoscopic multiplexer and in particular a stereoscopic multiplexer creating two separate signals from a single source for connecting a stereoscopic image to a dual projector system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image presentation using dual projection systems has been popular in the past for the presentation of 3D video content. Efforts have also been made in the area of projecting stereoscopic data from a computer system using dual-projector 3D displays. In both cases, special stereoscopic image demultiplexing equipment has been required to split 3D content coming from a single source into two separate signals for the dual projector system. Historically stereoscopic image demultiplexers have been expensive and difficult to find. Other alternatives have involved the use of dual sources that must be synchronized. Examples of prior efforts include: a video 3D image demux that converts field sequential stereo to two separate VGA channels made by 3D ImageTek; and a device that converts computer page-flipped stereo into two VGA channels by Cyviz.
The present invention utilizes a new and potentially inexpensive method for stereoscopic demultiplexing from a single computer data source.